She's Back
by MilkMustashe221
Summary: The Cullens left and Bella was kidnapped. A year later the Cullens are back in town, but, who is that mysterious new rich girl?
1. Chapter 1

**READ! IT WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!**

**Hello! I realize I have neglected my other stories and I even gave one up. Sadly, my brain is too active for it's own good and I just can't stop making up stories that refuse to leave until I write them down. To me they are really good. Sadly, again, they like to take complete flight when I do write them down. This on came up with an outfit I saw; actually it was a pair of shoes, and a song. Luckily, I have about five different stories in my head about Twilight that I decided to mix them all in one and see what comes out of it. Sadly, for this story to be able to be mixed with all the other, I had to have Bella with an attitude and what better way that to make her a cool TVD vampire? So she now is the wife of a TVD vamp. Let this be a fair warning: I am too lazy to write most of the time and so ideas come and go. I will try my best to make this story flow. Be warned that updates may occur fast at first while the idea is still fresh and slower after all that is cramped up here gets let out. I'll try and get a real problem to this story and see if it flows. So without further ado… ENJOY!**

They have been back for a week, and people were getting used to them again. But the student population at Forks High was missing one more student. Last Year, when the Cullens suddenly disappeared, they left a broken girl behind. That girl was kidnaped a week later in Port Angeles while she was out with some other girls trying to get better and come out of depression. Charlie, her dad and the chief of police, was mad with worry. Last month, Charlie fell incredibly ill and was now in "bed arrest", as he likes to call it. Today was a normal day for Forks. The weather was as depressing as always and the students were mingling outside in the parking lot before having to suffer another day in school. Everyone was in their usual groups: the popular kids in a group around someone's car with many people around them trying to get noticed; the shy ones in another section of the lot; many other small groups; and finally, the Cullens were all standing by their shiny Volvo. The peace was disturbed when a car engine was heard. The car that appeared with the noise was a black and shiny 2012 Nissan GT-R. The glass was vibrating from the noise inside the car. When the car stopped, it was parked for a couple of minutes with the beat of the music being heard across the parking lot since nobody dared make a noise. The resident vampires could hear what song was playing and what they heard was

Whoa, party now

Spending money in a large amount

Hands in the air make you scream and shout

When we're in Saint-Tropez

Get fresh, gotta stay fly

Get the jet, I gotta stay high

High up like a la la la

Ain't nothin' here that my money can't buy

Dolce, Gucci and Louis V

Yacht so big I could live out in the sea

You, for real? You can't see me

In these Euro frames the whole world change

Mad bitches, so much brought

Spendin' like when I wanna fuck them all

Get mad brain in my very fast car

Ferrari v12 Maranello on my arm

Ladies can't resist the charm

Haters, kiss the ring of the Don

And we do this all day, welcome to Saint Tropez

The song suddenly stopped and the door opened. Out came the leg of a tall female in the classic christian louboutin daffodile platform pumps; black with the signature red soul. The girl in the car came out and shut the car with a slam of the door and a beet out of the car key. She was really mysterious looking. She was wearing a kaki trench coat that covered what she was wearing for it looked like a dress with her bare legs. She had her hair down and on her right arm; a red leather bag was hanging. Her lips were red and her eyes were covered with bog oversized black sunglasses, though why she was wearing those no one knew because it was partially cloudy today. The silence was cut when another song erupted form her bag.

If you wanna get with me

There's some things you gotta know

I like my beats fast

And my bass down low

Ba-ba-ba-bass down low

Ba-bass, bass down low

I I I—

"Hello" she answered and only the vampires in the lot noticed her left ring finger had an engagement and a wedding band around it, both with white, finely cut diamonds.

**(A.N: the thing in italics means somebody else is talking. Only the vamps know what's being said with their hearing and all but the rest just hear her talk, which is in normal font)**

"_Hey love. Are you there yet?"_

"Yeah I just got here"

"_Are you sure you want to do this? We could just visit and leave again, we don't have to stay"_

"Well I think it's a little too late for that. But thank you. I have to do this. I'll call you later. Bye" she said cutting the call on her iPhone.

Her steps were being heard as she walked through the lot, her attention on the phone. Suddenly, she stopped waling and looked up at the people on the lot who were staring. The students realized she was looking at them then they turned back to how they were before she got there. Her attention went to the Cullens, who were not hiding their staring and she then did something really strange: she smirked at them. They knew she was smirking because the smile had a mocking feeling.

Was it possible that she knew them? Knew what they are? They were going to keep an eye on this girl because apart from her weird smile at them, they could somehow recognize her voice and hair color and scent, under the perfume she was wearing, as strikingly familiar.

She kept walking towards the office building where she entered and surpriced the receptionist.

"Excuse me" said the girl.

The receptionis **(A.N: I cant remember the name of the lady and I'm too lazy to look it up)** gave a startled cry and looked up at the person on the door and like the rest of the students, looked on with wide eyes and slightly open mouth. The girl gave and amused smile and the receptionist closed her mouth and asked "Hello. Can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact. Yes please. I'm here for my schedule." She said with an amused smile.

"Oh. Your name please?"

"Isabella Swan" she said taking her sunglasses off and smiling at the receptionist.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella!" she screamed and went form behind the counter to the girl standing in front of her and hugging the lights out of her. "Oh dear! How are you? it's been so long!" cried the secretary.

"Yes it has. But that is in the past and that story is for another time. Right now, only concern is my dad's health," she said and looked at the clock on the wall "and not being late for class. Could you please work out a schedule for me? I'm sure I'm still welcome here?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Oh dear! Of course you are welcome! Come come, I'm sure your old counselor can fix something for you" she said and pushed Bella towards the door of the counselor's office.

"Mrs. Rojas **(A.N: made up name!)**, look who came for a visit" said Mrs. Crop **(A.N: I think that's the name?)**

"Bella! Oh my God! How are you? Come sit!"

"Thank you Mrs. Rojas. I would like to see if there was the possibility to finish my high school back here? I know I have been MIA for a year but I was hoping I could jump back on the wagon?" Bella asked.

"Oh, well, I don't know. Have you continued your education while you were… away?" she asked unsecure

"Yes, actually—" but she was interrupted by her phone again.

You daddy must have been the drug dealer (why?)

Cause you dope

You the Bonnie to my Clyde, Juliet and Romeo

Your daddy must have been the drug dealer (why?)

I don't know, I'm –

"Excuse me," said Bella before answering the phone

"Hello?... No, I'm still working on it…. Well maybe he should get off his butt and do it himself?... why do I have to do it? Does it look like I have time to do that?...I don't have time for this, I'll see you when I get out of here…. I don't know when I'll be back… I don't care, just tell him to do it himself or he can go live somewhere else. Goodbye… yes thank you, I'll call you when I get the chance" and she hung up.

"I'm sorry. Things have just changed so much since last year. But I had to put mu affairs on hold to check on Charlie. I have heard he is a delicate state. So shall we continue?" explained Bella in a voice that does not belong on the body of a recently found out kidnapped 18 year old.

"Yes of-of course. Lets see, what have you been doing since you – since you left?"

"Well I was integrated into the school where I have been living. I have finished all the classes I started here and started on some for my senior year. I had Marine Biology, Calculus, English, and Government. My electives were Music, Art and Physical Education. I can get you the transcript by tomorrow if you absolutely need it" she said pleasantly.

"Yes that would be nice dear. Well I guess you can continue with the classes you already started. But I do need that transcript." Said Mrs. Rojas.

"It won't be a problem. Thank you so much" said Bella standing up to leave.

"Uh, Bella dear?"

"Yes?"

"I need an address for the records or any mail that needs to be sent"

"Oh, right. Well I will be staying with my father in my old house for the moment."

"Oh, ok. Thank you dear."

"No, thank you" said Bella with a sly smile and she put on her sunglasses and left the office with her new schedule.

It was time for the first period of the day. Everyone was sitting down talking waiting for the teacher to drone on and on in Spanish.

"Okay, clase. Hoy vamos a presenter los trabajos del semester. Alice, si pudieras por favor empesar?" said the teacher. (OK class. Today we are going to present the semester projects. Alice, would you please start?)

"Si." Said Alice and stood up to present in front of the class when she heard the distinctive sound of high heels walking towards the class. She was so startled to hear that sound in the school she missed when the sound was coming to her classroom and the sound of the door opening is what got her out of her train of thought.

"Con permiso" said the mysterious girl no one knew by name. She walked up to the teacher and handed in her pink slip.

The teacher looked confused for a minute before looking back and forth between the girl and the slip before saying, "Bella?" in a very small and confused whisper that the rest of the class got, for they were all shocked silence by the presence of the tall girl.

"En carne y hueso" she said (In flesh and bones) before smiling and taking off her sunglasses for the second time that day.

To say they class was shocked was an understatement. But before the demented pixie could move one of her immortally fast muscles, Bella said in a breath that only she could hear, "Come close to me, and be a pile of ashes in less than a second."

Alice gasped as Bella turned and her eyes flashed blood red. Bella smiled and took a seat in the very back of the class after taking her pink slip.

It was with an amused smile that Bella saw every cell phone on the class spreading the rumor that kidnapped, clumsy, and week Bella Sawn was back, and she was a whole different person.

The rest of the classes, before lunch, we tense at the beginning waiting to see if Bella Sawn would march on her high heels into the classroom. When she did, people took a breath at her stature and aura and began texting away. Poor Edward Cullen was in pure agony, seeing his beloved other half through the unclear eyes of others. He could see her in her tight black dress, she had shed her coat in her car, her legs looking ridiculous in those heels and her hair flowing behind her as she walked with her head held high but still not paying attention to the path since she was busy with her phone. In almost all her classes teachers would call on her for the answer and hope to catch her off guard with a question she missed when she put her head down to answer her phone. Her red lips would answer without looking up and then she would put her phone away and smile at the teacher waiting for him/her to continue.

But it was during lunch when everyone got to see her for who she really was. In the parking lot in the morning people thought she was the lost parent of a snob child. But now, they saw her as Bella Sawn, klutz extraordinaire walking in 8 inch **(made up, don't really know how high they are)** heals and not swaying once.

Bella was sitting alone on a table with a container of strawberries, a water bottle and her expensive phone. Every male student watched was she reached a perfectly manicured hand into the container and grabbed another strawberry and put it towards her equally red lips. She would suck on it and take the glaze first then lick her lips before biting into it and licking the juice afterwards. Her eyes all the while concentrated on the messages that kept making her phone vibrate on the table.

Bella had gathered many secrets while she was gone. Nobody would late understand how she managed to obtain the phone number of Angela Webber and invite her over to her exclusive table. But Angela and Ben had not been watching or gossiping about Bella since they sat down. Sure they commented on how happy they were that she was not dead but that was it, they didn't want to intrude in her obviously guarded new life. But as Angela was listening to Ben talk about a new animated movie about ninjas, she received a text that said "Please come sit with me. I feel really lonely :( Ben can come too" And that was why many people were shocked to see shy Angela and her weird boyfriend Ben join Bella at her table.

Bella finally lifted her gaze from her phone and looked around the room accusingly at the people staring. They all looked away at once and started to talk among each other. Her gazing stopped at the other exclusive table: The Cullen Table. She looked at everyone of them with a wicked smile before winking coyly at Edward who had his famous suffering face on.

"Hi!" said Bella and stood up to meet her old friends.

"Bella!" said Angela and the two hugged.

"Ben!" Bella said and hugged him too and kissed his cheek as a greeting. "How are you?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Oh you know. The same. Not much happens in Forks. How, how.." but Angela, being the polite and nice girl that she was, could not ask the question burning everybody's tongue.

"How did I suddenly disappear for a year, with all the characteristics of a kidnapping but without the ransom notes or threats and appear a year later with a whole new persona?" asked Bella with a smile.

Angela flushed deep and looked down embarrassed. "Yeah" she mumbled

"It's ok Angela. I would be curios too. But that conversation is for another day. I want to hear what people can come up with." She said pleasantly with a wink at her. "But what I can tell you now is, I am happy to be back. Well, I was planning on coming earlier but situations happened and I was delayed. I am sad to say that the reason for my unexpected return is the health of my father. I don't know much, just that something happened and now he is in "bed arrest", if I'm not mistaken? What happened Angela?" she asked finishing with a plea for news of her father.

"Well, some say he was getting too old to be a cop still and that's why when he was ambushed by some drunk teens from Port Angeles, he had a small heart attack. Truth is, no body really knows what happened. One day he was fine as a fiddle and the next, he doesn't show up for work for a week. One of the new guys, Rogers I think was his name, went to check up on him and found him on the couch sleeping. But he wasn't waking up and so he took him to the hospital. He is not allowed to leave jet, according to my mom." **(I made Angela's mom a nurse at the hospital so she can have this info. I really don't know where her mom works though…)**

Bella now had glassy eyes as she heard how her dad was now in the hospital.

"Oh my god!" she said with a hand against her mouth in shock. Her gaze moved to the Cullens, who were listening, she gave them a look and made the decision to ask Alice if this was true. Alice saw the decision and shook her head a little while replaying her vision to the rest. She decided to ask if they would have another class together with any of them and if they could talk then. Alice responded by holding up one finger saying first class after lunch and then pointing at Edward who nodded his head. Bella then decided to walk up to them and warn him that she was only going to talk about her father's health and nothing more, she would answer any questions later on, in Charlie's house after school.

**A.N: next time, biology and the discussion afterschool. If you have any guesses of what happened to her, feel free to ask those. They would actually help with future writer's blocks that are bound to happen. Remember, I don't know how often I will be able to update since what I saw in my head was actually only the first scene when she arrives with expensive clothes at school. That was all but since you guys insisted on my making it longer, then who am I to deny you a longer story? Yes I am the author and I could say no more but where's the fun in that? Please know that the more comments you give the more motivated I am to strain my brain to work this out. The only reason this was out so quickly was because of the amount of comments and story/author follow/likes. **

**How about this? This story shall be written by ideas of the fans. Therefore, if I don't receive ideas of what could happen, there won't be an update. I already said that I have some ideas of mine to write down still but I need the bridge from arriving to school to a pajama party with drinks. Remember, the more comments and ideas I get, the better and faster the story will be posted. **

**HAPPY READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! It has come to my attention that I haven't been updating. Well that is because I had an idea for this story but upon further revision, it seem to childish to go with new Bella. So now, I'm writing it as it goes along. I have no idea where this is going but hopefully it will get there. And I will be good.**

**Another thing that was called into my attention was that I didn't put the disclaimer in the story. **_**OBVIOUSLY**_** I own neither twilight nor the vampire diaries, otherwise I would be writing scripts for the show and not fanfic. But I still got to do it, so here it goes: I DON'T OWN NEITHER TWILIGHT NOR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, I AM JUST PLAYING WITH WHAT OTHER PEOPLE HAVE CREATED. **

When the bell for lunch rang, everyone rushed out to get to class on time. Bella grabbed her container and tucked it away in her bag. She grabbed her phone that has been vibrating all lunch, irritated that it was being ignored.

She made her way to her biology room and entered, giving the teacher the pink slip and sitting on an empty desk at the back. She was furiously answering the impatient texts and complains when Edward sat besides her. He was waiting for her to finish with her phone to talk to her bust the damn thing just kept on going!

"Ok, so tell me the real story as to why my father is currently on bed rest. I leave for one year with you guys here and look what happens!" she said still typing away.

"Bella can you please look at me?" he asked

She typed for a couple more minutes before shutting off the phone, "You have my undivided attention Edward" she said with a bit of a sarcasm.

He looked at her but for the fist time in almost a century, Edward Cullen was at a loss of words. His mouth kept opening and closing without saying anything for there was so much he wanted to say. How was she? Why did she disappear for a whole year? What happened that changed her so much? And why was she wearing a diamond ring on her left ring finger?

"Are you going to tell a story or are you going to imitate a fish all day? If so, then tell me because I have more important things to do that watch you work out the muscles on your jaw" she said coolly and calmly.

"He was doing patrol one night and a nomad attacked him. The vampire was 'playing with his food' when we got there and killed him. Charlie had a broke leg and some cracked ribs. He wasn't bitten but with a heart attack from the shock is going to finally force him to retire, he wont be in any shape for anymore excitement, even if it is a calm town like Forks" he said in the best neutral voice he could manage.

Her response was an amused chuckle, "Forks, Washington? A calm town? With resident cold ones on one edge and pack of shape shifters in the other? Forks is far form calm sweaty" she said with a smile but then sobered up at the thought of her father in danger.

When the class ended, she decided to skip physical ed, the last class, compelled everyone and head home to her father.

As she was driving her car, she sent Rosalie a text,

_Meet me at Charlie's house afterschool_.

When she got there, she rushed inside and to Charlie's bedroom.

"Charlie?" she called out and found a horrible sight. Charlie was hooked to too many machines and had a cast on his right leg that was raised with pillows. He was deathly pale and had horrible bruises on his face. "Oh Charlie, what have they done to you?" she asked as she walked into the room and dropping her purse and coat on the night table.

"Hey Aunt Bella. How was your trip?" he asked weakly before coughing horribly.

"Shh. Don't talk until I give you some blood" she said and helped him sit up straight.

"I already had some blood transfusion from Carlisle," he said with mirth in his eyes.

Bella chuckled before saying "Oh, not that kind of blood sweetheart. Here, drink some. I can't give you too much or Carlisle will get suspicious as to why you are suddenly on your feet" she said and bit her wrist before handing her arm to Charlie, who after a couple of sips, already had some color back and his heart was a little stronger.

"Now, when you are all better, you have to stay here and use that work out room in the basement to start your detox. I don't want you out there with cold ones and shape shifters with enough of my blood to die and change. I know you would never want to roam the night. You are too human to drink from someone." She took care of her descendant for some time.

"I think that's enough for now. Besides, the cold ones are coming" she said with a smile. She wiped the blood from his mouth and her wrist before taking some from the blood bag on her purse to gain the one Charlie took. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Just whisper and I'll hear you." she said and kissed his forehead before looking in his eyes and compelling him to a peaceful sleep.

She made her way to her kitchen where she set up for her guests. She pushed the skirt of her dress a little higher and dropped a glass on the floor, shattering it.

"Damn it" she cursed just in time to hear the Cullens make her way to the door. She dropped to her knees and leaned forward to pick up the mess she made.

There was a nock on the door and Bella smiled evilly to herself before composing her face. "COME IN!" she shouted, though she knew she didn't need to, just playing on her 'human instincts'

She heard the door open and a second later, a gasp was heard. Bella looked over her shoulder with a innocent face to see Edward, and every other male member of the Cullen clan looking at her with wide eyes and the expression every male gets when they see a woman on her knees with her butt out in the air in a super tight dress hugging her breast, flat stomach and round ass. The dress was raised so when she bent like she did, it raised a little more and reached very high on her thighs and barely covering her butt.

"Oh, hello. If you would please sit and wait on the living room, I will be right with you after I clean this mess" she said sweetly and turned around continuing to clean the mess. When she finished and stood up, she turned around to find them still there, with their mouths open and breathing a little hard, their eyes black with lust. The raised dress was now at where her dress began and it was all ruffled up.

Bella dumped the pieces of glass and washed her hands before moving her hands slowly to her bust and pulling the dress now to fix it to its perfect state as before. The thing is, she did it very slowly, getting every wrinkle out. Her hands made their way down her body where it cupped her breasts, lay flat on her stomach, grabbed hold of her hips and caressed her thighs, making her dress cover the now tan firm legs a little more.

"Are we ready?" she asked, making everyone break out of their foggy, lustful minds.

"Damn, Bella. Even I am turned on right now," said Rosalie with labored breathing

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Please follow me" she said innocently and walked, well strutted past them on her impossible shoes.

When they all were sitting on her living room. Her phone interrupted her.

_All the other kids with their pumped up kicks_

_You better run better run, faster than my gun_

"Hello Caroline." She said

"_Bella! Where have you been? Damon is stressing everyone out with his drinking despair"_ answered a voice on the other end

"Why is he in his drinking despair phase? I though I told him I will be right back"

"_Well yeah, you did. We all know you had to go but he is just so worried Klaus will find you"_

"Well if he is so worried why doesn't he come here to 'Keep me safe'?"

"_Good question"_

"Put him on. I know he is there with you" said Bella and she, as well as the Cullens, could hear the phone being passed

"_Cara?_" was heard and this time it was a male voice, a voice that had all the Cullen women swaying.

"Hello Damon. Why are you upset?"

"_Rick wont drink with me and I can't drink all this by myself… well I could, but then someone's getting naked. Wanna join me?"_ he asked in a seductive way that had Edward growling with anger at the male***. **He got even angrier at the responsive giggle from Bella "maybe when I come back. Or when I see you again. Whichever one comes first. Right now I'm at my fathers house taking care of him. And some other business."

"_What other business. Why do you keep secrets from me?"_

"Because the less people who know, the harder it will be for Klaus to find me. And I want it to stay that way. That bastard woke me up, now he has to find me again." Said Bella with horrible hatred on her voice. The Cullens were amazed at her use of words.

"_Husbands, what are we going to do with them?"_ asked Damon in a teasing tone

"Kill them. Well love, I have to go, I have a room full of cold ones and they are very impatient"

"_Aren't they all?"_

"I'll see you when I see you. Ciao" she said and hanged up the phone.

There was a silence in the room as they watched Bella put her phone away. All of the sudden, she was slammed on the wall by Rosalie with her hand around Bella's through.

"You bitch! You gave away our secret! Now we have to kill you!" she said as she made her hand tighter around Bella. But Bella wasn't married to Klaus for no reason. She rolled her eyes at Rosalie and flipped them both and now Bella was the one holding a struggling Rosalie against the wall with all the ease in the world

"Listen to me, Malibu Barbie. I am stronger than you, older than you and far way better looking. My temper is not to mess around with, if you doubt me, ask the cemetery in Chicago. Now, go sit down and listen like a good little girl and KEEP. YOUR. MOUTH. SHUT!" she yelled the last words and released the blond and returned to her seat.

"Urgh! Now I'm in a bad mood. I need a drink." She said and got up and walked to the basement where she found a blood bag and brought it up. In the kitchen, she mixed the blood with some scotch and swallowed it in one go. Then she made two more drinks and came back to the room. "Questions?" she asked while sitting down and taking a sip.

"Your married?" asked Edward with a hurt expression.

"Yeah. That's what the rings are for, to signify marriage. Sadly, my mother-in-law enchanted the rings so they may never come off. Oh how I wish I could just rip them off my hand. But alas, I can not, and that is a true tragedy." I said looking sadly at the beautiful rings that marked my imprisonment.

"Who are you? Where is my Bella?" asked Edward, but before she could answer 'Dead, you killed her when you left', she was interrupted by Carlisle.

"What are you? You are not a vampire, I can hear your heart beat" said Carlisle, always desperate for information.

"On the contrary my friend. I am a vampire. You on the other hand, are a completely different story" she said taking another sip.

"What do you mean?"

"You are an experiment of my husband, Klaus. One day, he decided he was bored, so what does he do? He hunts for as many snakes as he can and mixes their venom, but adds to the mix some of his blood to see if it can counter the effect. He feeds it to some skank in the village and sees what happens. After three horrible days of the annoying girl howling in pain, her heart stops beating. But the thing is, I think the blood worked because she wasn't dead, she became a new type of thing, and what does Nicklaus do? He feeds her more blood. The idiot. Now he has this undead girl who has the characteristics of a vampire but not really, and instead of keeping her away from humans, he lets her go.

"The poor girl was terrified by the monster that is Klaus so she highjacks it out of there at almost our speed. Years later, we find that she had fled the country and was in like China or something, but she was so thirsty she bit this guy. She didn't suck him dry, so her unknown venom converted him into one like her." Explained Bella bored.

They were all stunned quiet.

"That's so sad" answered Alice after a long silence.

"Oh it wasn't really that sad. Yes he fled from her for turning him but eventually he got over it and went to find her again. They became the very first Cold Mates. And they decided that them together was too lonely so they converted people who they saw were too depressed to keep on living. They ended up converting more than they could handle and a bunch just left. And those cold ones made new cold ones and so on and so on. And that is the story of how you exist today. So really, you should thank my husband Klaus. He will be glad to know his little experiment survived and reproduced." Said Bella taking another drink from her spiked blood.

"Bella" was a whisper heard from upstairs.

"Be right back." She said and put her drink on the table, and walked up the stairs.

"Hey Charlie, how are you doing?"

"Hey honey, I'm good. How have you been?"

"Oh Dad, you are too tired, why don't you go to sleep some more and we can talk when your better yeah?"

"Sure Bells. Thank you for taking care of me"

"Oh its my pleasure dad. Never forget that" she said quietly and walked out of the room and back downstairs.

"Where were we?" she asked about to sit down and take another drink when the door rang.

"Come in" she called, not wanting to get up.

"I can't" said a voice, the same voice from the phone.

"Oh, well wait a minute" she said and walked back upstairs instead of to the door.

"What was she doing?" Were all the Cullens asking themselves.

"Charlie, I need you to invite Damon in." she said in a sweet tone.

"I don't trust him Bella"

"Don't worry dad, I can handle Damon"

a sigh from Charlie and then in a loud voice he yelled to Damon to come in.

"Thank you Chief" answered Damon yelling up the stairs so the thanks could reach Charlie.

When he walked in the living room, the female Cullens gasped in surprise. The alluring voice from the phone went perfectly with his appearance. He was wearing black pants and a black bottom up with the sleeves rolled up.

He walked into the room and gave a cocky smile. Then walked and took Bella's drink and down it.

"Damon, sweaty, that was mine" said Bella from the entrance of the living room.

"Oh really? I'm sorry." He said not being sorry at all.

"It was special to me"

"And why is that?"

"It had skank blood in it" she said and launched at him. He was caught by surprise but before he hit the wall, he had them flipped and he had her hands over her head and smashed between the wall and him.

"Where are your manners? You don't attack company _Cara_, its rude" he said with the smirk on his face and his nose dug into her long neck, tracing it from her ear to where it connects with her shoulder. He was a bout to nibble at it when suddenly; he was the one against the wall with Bella pressing against him.

"Listen to me _boy_. You are in _my_ house and it's rude to drink the house owner's drink. Didn't _Signor _Salvatore teach you that? Remember, I am not scared of you. I am stronger than you. And I have a jealous husband." She said softly and silkily, and then she pecked his lips with a kiss and jumped off him, grabbing the other drink she brought and chugging it in front of him. She licked her red lips and smiled at him. "_That_ was your drink"

"Oh yea? Who was on it?"

"The same skank I was drinking. Thought you might want a taste. She is a very willing girl." She said.

"Excuse me" said a voice interrupting their sexy banter. When Bella turned to see who it was, she saw Alice with her mouth open to continue.

"Your still here?"

"Yes, we are. I was wondering who were you talking about?"

"Oh, well Jess was very annoying spreading those rumors about me. I got her in the back of the school one day and took a sample. I didn't feel like compelling her every time I was hungry, so I took it to go." Said Bella shrugging her shoulder.

"You drink human blood?" asked Carlisle appalled

"And what do you drink?" asked Damon from behind Bella, wrapping an arm around her slender waist.

"Bamby" was her answer. "Listen guys," she said addressing the stunned Cullens. " I am very tired from a very exciting day. Why don't we get together this weekend and we can talk all you want. But right now I'm dead tired, and would like to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow at school ok?" she said and showed them to the door.

When they were gone, Damon turned to her and gave her the hottest kiss she has ever had, and she has lived a long time.

"I have a hotel room in Port Angeles. Wanna come and see it?"

"I would love to, but Charlie needs my help."

"One night Bella. Ever since that duche bag woke you up, you have been so tense. You need to relax, live a little. No pun intended" he chuckeld.

"All right. Let me just give more blood to Charlie and we can go."

"Sure thing baby doll" he said and smacked her ass as she was retreating upstairs.

"Charlie, I'm going to go with Damon for the night. I promise to return in the morning." She said as she walked closer to him.

"Ok Aunt Bella. Be careful, I don't want Klaus to take you again."'

"He wont Charlie, don't worry. Here, have some more, you will be ready in no time." She said and let him drink from her again.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she called

"Be safe"

"I will. Sleep well" and she took her coat and purse from where she left it before and walked out the room.

"Ready?"

"Yeah lets go. But I need a bite first" she said smiling and walking out the door with Damon following her.

***** **AN: I really couldn't resist using this line from the show. Therefore, the rights to the line go to The CW for their awesome show)**

BELLA'S OUTFIT :: .com/cgi/set?id=44568782


End file.
